The Mansion And The Things That Go Bump
by Daydreamer123
Summary: Rick and Beth newly-weds inherit a Mansion and a small fortune from Rick's late Great Uncle. Rick gets a Deputy's position in the Countryside and Beth is an Author working on her second novel. Life is great to begin with and then unexplainable things happen around the Mansion that begin to affect the newly-weds. Beth has her suspicions and delves in but Rick needs more convincing.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** This story has been on my mind for a while. I started writing this many months ago when I had writer's block and forgot all about it until I had to clear space on my laptop for work. The first two chapters are **introductions** of some of the characters, the past, present and future. Other TWD characters will appear later including the famous Dixon Brothers who will seem to take an interest in Brick.

I have three more chapters already to post. Once one or two of my other stories are finished, I'll be updating this regularly.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters.

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. Thoughts in Italics.

* * *

 **The Mansion And The Things That Go Bump**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Rick and Beth, newly-weds decide to make a fresh start in a new home, in a new county with new jobs and where nobody knows them to embark on a new life together. This came about when they returned home from an extended honeymoon across Africa and Asia, the places where Beth dreamt about seeing and the places where Rick knew he had to take her. He surprised his sweet bride at the airport when he showed her their boarding tickets. This was his wedding surprise to her, she loved surprises and was surprised that he remembered that talk they had one night when they first started dating when the subject came up of where they'd most like to visit in the world if they could. Rick had taken her breathe away, he managed to do that many times and she promised to make their honeymoon very memorable for him and that she did, much to Rick's joy. Upon return, Rick received a letter from a Lawyer asking for him and Beth to attend his offices in the city and that was when they were handed over a copy of a Will.

Perusing the legal document with a fine tooth-comb, it appeared Rick and Beth had inherited an old mansion and a small fortune from an estranged, now late Great Uncle of Rick's.

Rick thought it was a joke made by Glenn. Glenn's the family joker and all round entertainer. Looking around the room for cameras telling his brother-in-law to get his butt out from wherever he was hiding, this was his greatest prank to date.

"Nice try!" Rick said in his calm and amused voice walking around the table in front of the Lawyer eyeing him thinking he was an actor Glenn had hired to fool him with. Glenn had gone all out, was all Rick thought to himself.

He and Glenn got on like a house on fire the moment they met and Rick learned that his new friend liked to tease and joke and prank. Glenn sort of reminded him of Shane but Glenn was nothing like Shane. Rick had thought he'd never have that close brother bond with anyone but Shane but he was wrong and he was glad of that. Glenn was the type of brother who wouldn't stab him in the back, he's the type of brother who'd always have his back and remind him how sweet their lives were and how fun it was to just goof around so long as nobody got hurt. They were always getting one over the other and they'd lost count how many times Rick had whooped Glenn's butt and the last time that happened was on Rick's stag night. The guys were all meant to get Rick drunk off his head and drive him over to The Greene's Farm and tie him up to one of the tractors and leave him outside the house naked, a pleasant gift for Beth and a shock for her father. Rick had dealt with many morning after stag nights and a humiliated grooms-to-be, his radar was up and he knew Glenn wouldn't let this opportunity to slide. Rick stuck to two beers and a couple of shots and sodas, tipping the endless tiny shots that were piled up around him into Glenn's beer who was too busy telling jokes to the group of men who were all laughing but not at Glenn's jokes but at Rick's counter-attack and that Glenn being so oblivious of the shenanigans and of why Rick was grinning all night. Glenn genuinely thought the grinning and giggles that Rick let out was how Rick looked and sounded when drunk.

In the morning Herschel, Shawn and Otis found a snoring Glenn tied to a tractor in his tighty whities, they looked hilarious and adorable on Glenn. Rick and the guys left them one, they also didn't want to subject the women to Glenn's pee-pee buddy and when the girls came out to see what all the commotion was, Herschel and Otis were covering Beth and Patricia's eyes with Maggie spraying the hose at a screaming Glenn with their twins running around and cheering on their mother whilst their father was being taught a lesson for going around in his underwear for the world to see. Glenn had whispered into Rick's ear standing beside him at the alter as the orchestra started playing 'Here comes the Bride' announcing Beth's entrance that he would get him back when he least expected it and had something big planned, a sort of welcome to the family admittance and Rick thought that this must be it.

Rick had called into the station to run checks on the Lawyer and the Firm even when the Lawyer insisted that he was genuine and a professional at his job showing him his diplomas and practising certificates. Rick had smiled and said his son could make one up on his computer, even he could if he really wanted to. Beth had sat there watching Rick trying to catch the Lawyer out and reveal Glenn set this little meeting up, there was no way this was real, it was all too good to be true. Beth started to sink down further into her chair when the man was getting cross at Rick, maybe this wasn't a trick of Glenn's she thought. A call back from Leon five minutes later, it was confirmed the Lawyer was legitimate. Digesting this mind boggling news, Rick sat back into his seat flabbergasted. _Why him and what?_ he thought. Rick looks over at Beth who had the same expression on her face as he did.

"Rick?" Beth reaches out and rests her hand on Rick's thigh and he just shrugs his shoulders shaking his head not knowing.

They sat in their cottage by the lake and wondered why the old man had left his fortune to them and not Rick's father who would have been the next surviving relative in line to receive the inheritance. The Will specifically stated Rick and Beth's names as the sole beneficiaries and nobody looked to contest the Will. Rick kept having to look at the signed and sealed documents. He couldn't get his head around it, he still didn't believe it, even when Andrea his Lawyer and friend confirmed it was all above board that he and Beth were the new owners of a mansion worth in the millions bracket and they also had that handsome stash of cash in the bank which was just gaining interest everyday, it was all theirs!

Rick drove to see his father with the news and he congratulated him. He didn't mind that he wasn't included in the inheritance. In fact, he said it was a relief. He was more than happy in the retirement home where he lived with his friends and the bonus was there were beautiful nurses and carers waited on him hand and foot. They all took a fancy to him and treated him like he was the only man in the establishment. Richard Grimes Senior loved his life and wanted to enjoy his retirement not having to worry about catching bad guys and putting them in prison or bills or up-keep of an estate. He just wanted to play cards, watch TV, stroll around the gardens with his friends and have the occasional day out, beer on a Friday night and go to bed at a reasonable hour, he had his little world, he was happy.

After a month of more deliberating and then observing their friends and families at Glenn and Maggie's twins' birthday party, Rick asked Beth if it was mad but he actually wanted to give it a go. Deciding it could be an adventure for them both, offers like this didn't come around often, in fact not at all. It would be a project and it'd be a satisfying achievement to put his hands into something special and restore a family home with Beth's help and more importantly, he could see them raising their family in the big house.

Beth had laughed imagining her being lady of the manner holding her fine husband's arm strolling the halls to have brunch in the brunch-room but when she looked up and saw Rick, she sat up straight in bed next to him curling into his body as he was leaning back with his head against the headboard looking all dreamy eyed. That look didn't happen often but when it did, it meant something big, something to Rick. Beth could see Rick was being dead serious and he had that glint in his eyes like he could already see them living there and whatever Rick dreamed, Beth suddenly did too staring off into Rick's eyes.

And a few days later, it was decided. Rick handed in his notice at The Sheriff's Office much to The Sheriff's dismay. He tried to change Rick's mind, offer him a raise, more holiday time, anything but Rick seemed resolute in the decision he and Beth made and it was final. The Sheriff finally understood Rick wanted to move on with his life, away from the everyday gossiping of how Lori and Shane deceived him, Rick didn't need that nor did his young bride. Rick hadn't been happy much at work when his and Shane's relationship deteriorated, they butted heads and found themselves with new partners. It was a chapter over and a new chapter begins, Beth had helped him massively get over that pain and opened up a whole new world of people, people who were as kind and loving as she was. Beth had gotten emotional when they put up their cottage for sale, it was their first home together, she thought they'd be there longer than they were but she was content to move so long as she was with Rick, she knew she would be fine, it was all just unexpected, neither had planned for such a big change in such short time but it was exciting nonetheless.

It was official, they sold their cottage within days of the advertisement going up, they were moving to the countryside. They were thinking about possibly turning the mansion into either a hotel or a school or sell it after a few of years due to a Clause in the Will stating they couldn't sell the mansion for at least five years, so they decided to move there to start restoration works and would therefore move into one of the wings in the mansion, the cosier side which had been where Rick's Great Uncle resided up until his untimely death just after their wedding. The Lawyer had checked everything out and gave them pictures of their new home. The wing hardly needed any work done but Beth wanted to make some minor changes to make it feel more like their home. Rick didn't argue, he was all for it. He told Beth, she could make whatever changes she wanted so long as it didn't resemble anything like from the Adams Family home, he liked things to look natural and homey, a bit of him and a lot of Beth suited him just fine.

Beth's other condition, just to see her husband's reaction, was that she wanted a maid and butler. Rick had laughing agreed to her demand which was so Rick and so sweet but she knew she'd have to learn to become more domesticated when the mansion was up and running in full force, they will then talk about staff and other things to help keep the house running, it was too big just for Beth to deal with but right now it was something for them to work on. They wanted to get the building restored back to its former glory, it was going to be their home for the next five years and then they'd decide what they wanted to do once the time had lapsed. Beth was motivated and itching to get things moving, hopefully once things had calmed down, they could start trying for a baby they've talked about. She didn't mind just two, a boy and a girl but Rick had surprised her saying he'd love a brother for a brother and a sister for a sister growing up together so that makes four. They have the space and the money and it looks like Rick's wishes could become a reality now.

"This is so exciting Rick!" Beth beams "So was your Great Uncle a Lord or something?" Beth asks with a quiet laugh and Rick shook his head not knowing.

"No, but from what dad says, his ancestors were pretty well off, he had no children so his bloodline stopped with him and so did the family fortune. Looks like we're the lucky distant relatives who benefited from his lonely life which is pretty sad when you think about it. Couldn't imagine not sharing my life with you and being all alone," Rick says leaning over kissing Beth tenderly on her lips.

"Awww, I feel the same baby!" Beth wraps her arm around Rick's neck and kisses him back.

"Here's to good old Albert Grimes! Whatever life we are going to have, it's gonna be all thanks to him!" Rick toasted.

"To Great Old Uncle Albert Grimes, may god bless his soul!" Beth had said when their glasses clinked and they drink their champagne.

Rick puts their flutes down and pulls Beth into his chest and wraps his arms tightly around her. The warmness of their bodies and their breathing against one another sends them both off into deep sleep envisioning their future together.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **A/N:- I hope you continue to read after Chapter 1 - Chapter 2 is posted tonight too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Here's is the next chapter...There are Flashbacks like my story The Journey. Once one or two of my other stories are finished, I'll be updating this regularly.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters.

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. Thoughts in Italics.

* * *

 **The Mansion And The Things That Go Bump**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Life was on the up, everything was falling into place. Rick applied for a deputy's position at the Sheriff's Department and without question or thought, the Sheriff hired him without even meeting him.

"Your the best baby, everyone knows it!" Beth said smugly and proudly whilst massaging Rick's shoulders when he got home from work one evening. He had that look on his face which was the cutest face Beth ever did see, his ' _I can't believe my luck face'_.

Beth couldn't resist kissing Rick's cheeks and he pulled her into his lap and kissed her back. She threaded her fingers through his thick hair tilting his head back whilst she deepened their kiss whispering how amazing he is and he deserved to get the job, he was every ones number one but he was all hers to enjoy and cherish! She had him fidgeting on the chair with tiny moans of appreciation of her loving words and but more importantly her ministrations working over his body. Beth's free hand had trailed down and brushed him teasingly over his work pants and lingered there stroking him and then she was caressing him harder and that grabbed Rick's attention, his arousal was poking up into Beth and without any further delay, Rick picked Beth up and deposited her down on to the couch. He was on her in an instant and then in her in the next heartbeat and had her moaning, running her fingernails down his back leaving marks and gasping for air when she came and Rick followed shortly after collapsing on top of her. Their coupling was quick and rough but it was still amazing and they laid there catching their breathes hoping nobody would come by as the windows were wide open and they were sprawled half naked on the couch facing the main open window. Rick laughs heartedly, he actually didn't care and rolled back on top of Beth making her giggle when he said he can see their neighbour leaving her house from over the lake with a basket. News travelled fast and they should give the town something else juicy to gossip about before they left. Beth had smacked his bare bottom to stop but he was relentless and dove straight back in taking Beth by surprise and she was moving with him forgetting the neighbour but hoping Rick would be finished before she made it over whilst hobbling with her walking stick.

It turned out that one look at Rick's glowing portfolio, The Sheriff snapped him up before Rick went applying at the neighbouring county. The Sheriff had found his replacement much to his joy that he would hand over the reigns in a couple of years to a reliable officer who'd keep the peace and order that the county was greatly known for. They were a small law enforcement but the county was a sleepy one so there hadn't really been much to worry about. A couple of robberies, poaching, land disputes, there was an unexplained death and a suicide many years ago but nothing much notable has happened for the county to make it into the headlines. It was idyllic, it was perfect!

Rick couldn't have been happier, his life had suddenly flourished when Beth came into it. He had fully recovered from a bad divorce three years previously which ended in a custody battle for his son who is now twelve. He shares custody of Carl with his ex-wife Lori who had now shacked up with his once best friend to his dismay, it was a punch in the guts that his _"brother"_ jumped into bed with his former wife even before the ink had dried on the divorce papers. Even though he loathed the idea of them, Rick finally accepted it. He knew Shane and he would be down on him like a ton of bricks if he tried anything that would hurt Carl. But Shane loved Carl so he knew he'd take care of Carl when he was in Lori's care. Lori was flaky and never seemed to know where Carl would run off to. That was the only reason why he had let the bitterness go for Carl's sake to make the transition easier for him than himself. Marriage to Lori was something, not quite right but marriage to Beth was everything that he could have imagined or dreamed of, he honestly couldn't believe his luck and he hoped Carl would accept Beth and he has Michonne to thank for interfering in his life.

Lori on the other hand, had turned bitter and anything to do with Rick, she despised. Especially Rick's younger wife who was a complete and utter shock to her system when she found out about them, she nearly fainted. The younger woman was completely different to her in looks and personality and could be recognised for her own success and merits in her life before Rick got together with her. Lori wasn't happy her ex-husband was rumoured to be dating a girl thirteen years his junior and who was an up and coming author and _she_ was a divorced single mother with no prospects on the horizon. She had Shane but he wasn't husband material, she found that out when he moved in with her and a couple of years later she was regretting that move she made of divorcing Rick. So much so, she even considered going to his house one night to see if there was any hope of a reconciliation but then Shane had come home telling her the news that Rick proposed to Beth less than six months of meeting and then the talk about town of the wedding of the century. She was furious that Rick was parading around as if he was getting married for the first time, she saw how he had celebrated on his stag night, it was like he never had one, he was acting like he was getting married for the first time.

Michonne would remind Lori every time she complained about Rick, that how good Rick was doing when she met up with him, rubbing Lori's face in it that they were still friends and that Rick was happy and that she'd chose to have the affair with Shane, she made her choice, she had to live with it. If she didn't like hearing of seeing Rick happy about town, then maybe she shouldn't watch or listen, just look the other away and invest in earmuffs. That only made Lori mad at the normal serene 'On the fence' Michonne's bite back. But Michonne couldn't help it, Lori just plain irritated her. She only put up with Lori because of Carl, she promised Rick she'd watch out for him and because Carl and Andre were friends otherwise, she'd have slapped Lori years ago and danced in public to show how happy she was Rick escaped Lori, a life of boredom and a life of regret and not only for Rick but for herself, she had found a great friend in Beth and she was a Fan-girl of Beth's work regardless of whatever was going on between Rick and Beth.

Michonne was a secret lover of fantasy and romance novels and Rick had seen her secret collection when he was invited round for dinner one day. Andre had to show him, his newest comics added to his collection and had to go into his mom's room to get them out of her secret closet where she kept her Katana and other possessions which are always under lock and key but Andre had sneaked them from their hiding place. When Andre opened up the secret closet, Rick had been pleasantly surprised and teased Michonne relentlessly. She walked around like such a badass but she was actually a girly girl underneath that headband full of dreadlocks and that killer stare she gave. But that one revelation of Michonne's had set Rick up for the rest of his life. Rick had met Beth at one of her book tours having been dragged there by Michonne requesting that she couldn't go on her own, he had to go with her whether he liked it or not. She likes to remind Rick how he met Beth, it was all thanks to her and she likes to tease him whether he will tell his kids the story of 'how I met your mother and it's all thanks to Aunty Mitch!'

 _ **Flashback**_

Rick is standing in line for the best of three hours thanks to Michonne and it was finally her turn to get her book signed. Girl of the moment, author of the number one seller, Beth Greene looked up and asked what his name was so she could sign one of the free books she was giving away. Rick lazily looked down and met the eyes and voice of an angel and he lost all functions, especially his voice, he lost his words. He tried to speak but no words would form having been hypnotised by those big gorgeous blue doe-eyes that sparkled like a sapphire and those beautiful plump lips looked so fresh and kissable. She was a heavenly angel and he had thought maybe he had eaten too many bacon buttys throughout the day and he had unknowingly had a heart attack from all that fat, grease, salt and carbs and he had passed to the afterlife. He is staring at the angel who would let him through the gates to her haven until Michonne snapped him out of it.

Michonne had seen the sparks between Rick and Beth. She thought she saw fireworks pop out of Rick's eyes the way he was staring and she nudged him as it became awkward, to her anyway. The crowd behind was starting to make noise wondering what was taking so long, they had books to get signed as well, photos to take and the line had suddenly come to a holt.

"Er….erm?" Rick brows furrowed trying to remember.

Beth burst into giggles and scribbled into the book when she sees her agent motioning to the people that they were going to be wrapping this up fairly soon.

Michonne covered her face and looks at Rick shaking her head _"really?"_

After signing the book, Beth holds it in her hand to her chest. She looks up at Rick and hands it over to him. His eyes hadn't moved from her the whole time and he finally had some movement in his body, he reaches down and takes it, their fingers touch and his eyes widen and so does hers. It was like the stuff you read in romance novels which Rick thought was corny and made up. He had been proven wrong. He had the sweaty palms, his heart was thumping, he forgot his name, he forgot what day it was, where he was, he suddenly felt like how Carl explains when he gets nervous when Mikka comes to talk to him and then he starts to do simple arithmetic's in his head, 1+1=2, 2x2=4, then he tried to recite the National Anthem in his head,

 _"Oh, say! can you see by the dawn's early light  
What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming  
Whose broad stripes and bright stars, through the perilous fight"_

And then he tries to remember his name again? _"Rick Grimes you idiot!"_ His brain tells him and before he can answer, Michonne pushes Rick out the way.

"Hey honey, my names Michonne!" Michonne tells Beth and then looking over at Rick over her shoulder and rolling her eyes.

Beth chattily signs Michonne's book and they have a quick conversation where it was revealed that Beth was in talks about writing a possible second novel if this book did better than her rival writer who was trailing behind her trying to snatch the limelight. This was private and nobody but Beth's inner circle were privy to this information but she felt comfortable with Michonne and she didn't know why but she wanted the handsome man to know so hopefully he'd go through the painstakingly task of making it out to one of the book signings and stand hours in the queue to hand her, her book and be able to tell her his name so she could sign it for him. She knew he wasn't a reader but was accompanying his friend like a few other people she had met but still, she couldn't help herself from hoping, she couldn't stop sneaking looks over at the handsome stranger over Michonne's shoulder.

Michonne stamped Rick on the foot to stop gawking, she had never seen him like this and wondered did he take one of the magic mushrooms he confiscated from the teenage boys he busted the night before down by the creek. Rick was acting so out of character, it made her laugh and noting that Beth was doing nothing to help by blushing and batting her long lashes up at him every so often only fuelling Rick to smile that smile that flashes his teeth, he was acting all smitten and a idiot in Michonn's opinion. Michonne felt sick at this showcase of puppy love, she wanted someone to hand her a bucket so she could barf into it. Michonne could see Rick had it bad, seriously bad!

Beth's agent, Amy had come along and shoos both Rick and Michonne along. Michonne wanted to slap the Little Miss Hoity Toity round the head and Rick, he was a goner, he catches Beth's eyes one last time before she is swamped when her agent announces Beth can only sign a few more copies and needed to leave for another book signing across town, anyone who wanted their books signed, to get down over to the Mall ASAP. The crowd were upset and groaning. A line of ten women standing in the long line were standing with their arms folded across their chests and looking crossly at Rick.

Michonne pulled Rick out of there and to her car parked at the back of the Mall's parking lot. Rick had sat beside her in comfortable silence. Michonne had never seen Rick like this before, it was really out of character.

Rick opens up the hardback to reveal a beautiful picture of Beth on the sleeve and then on the first page with personal acknowledgements to her late mother, father, brother and sister, her autograph just below with a note she wrote to him in her swirly joined neat hand writing:-

"Dear Erm,

Hopefully one day you can tell me your name?

Thanks for brightening my day - you made me giggle, the day doesn't seem so long and daunting after all!

Hoping we met again, my man of mystery without a name!

Beth x "

Rick, from time to time hoping Michonne wouldn't catch him, was grinning to himself all the way home. When Michonne caught him, she couldn't look at him, she just could not look! So she turned up the radio and watched the road ahead, dropped him off outside his little cottage and was zooming off with a thanks for coming leaving him standing alone in his driveway holding his book.

"Retard!" Michonne laughed watching into her rear-view mirror at her friend still standing there staring down at the book held in his hands.

Weeks past and finally Rick and Beth's paths crossed one night on a dark country road when she was making her way home to her daddy's farm. Her car broke down and she was stuck in the middle of nowhere. Rick was on his way back home from the city after getting some papers signed by a Judge when he happens upon a broken down vehicle at the side of the road. The bonnet was up and a woman was peering in with a flashlight. He gets out his car and puts his hat on making his way over.

"Maam, do you need any help?" Rick calls out when he is half way over.

Beth whips around with her flashlight, flashing it in his face grabbing the dipstick as a weapon. The light blinding him, he reaches up and covers his face blocking the light, holding his other hand out to calm her down.

"Maam, please put the flashlight down, my name is Deputy Rick Grimes, I work for the Sheriff's Department just over at King County, if you need my help, I will be more than happy to help you, now if you'd please co-operate?" He asked gently but still that tone of authority in his voice.

He was understanding she was a vulnerable girl out on her own in the middle of nowhere with no vehicles coming by anytime soon, so he tried to make her feel at ease and then he sees her shoulders relax realising he was not an axe murder.

"I'm sorry, I just got spooked, I'd REALLY appreciate your help deputy!" Beth says seeing part of his uniform and the patrol car behind him.

She puts her flashlight aside so the headlight's of Rick's patrol car was enough light so they could clearly see each other.

Rick removes his hand from his face and squints over to her form and Beth looks up apologetically and their eyes meet. Rick recognising Beth, the corners of his mouth turn up in a surprised smile and Beth was beaming up at him knowing his face too.

"Miss Elizabeth Greene, the famous writer?" Rick asks knowingly breathing her scent in from where he was standing feet's away.

"Deputy Rick Grimes! a deputy? So you do have a name!" Beth says finally getting an answer to her question she asked all those weeks ago, in the same tone admiring him in his uniform, tilting her head taking him in from his boots up to the top of his Stetson hat on his head.

Rick remembers what a complete and utter idiot he was that day, takes off his hat, smoothing down his hair in embarrassment nodding _"Yea"_ he replies.

Beth thought that was the cutest thing she ever saw, he was cute and hot and sexy and more!

"Beth Greene" she holds out her hand.

"Rick Grimes" he says taking hold of her hand gently - pop go the fireworks again from both of them.

They smile and shake hands, neither withdrawing until there's howling in the distance which makes Beth jump up and into Rick, he catches her and wraps his arms around her shoulders.

"Sorry!" she blushes as she moves her face away from his chest, he smelled so good she thought taking a quick sniff.

She felt a tad ridiculous right now. She grew up on a farm and that was just a couple of foxes making some noise but still she didn't know why she reacted like that. Maybe it was the vixen inside herself wanting to touch the deputy to see if he was real and not a figment of her imagination. She'd thought about him quite often when she had a spare moment to herself. She imagined him a lot and even wrote a steamy raunchy scene for her novel and he was the hero in it. She blushes thinking about the draft that's saved on her laptop _"god, if only he knew!"_ she blinks back up to him trying not to blush, she was the female protagonist in the scene with him _"Nobody needs to know that!"_ She grins.

"It's alright" he replies watching her biting her bottom lip in embarrassment and then she manages to look up at him and smiles blushingly.

Rick finally manages to tears his eyes away from her noticing the rain clouds fast approaching.

"I'll take a look at your car" he says letting go noticing how inappropriate he was acting with a woman he barely knew, he was on duty, he had to remain professional. Actually he wasn't, he was off an hour ago but still, he didn't want to appear like a creep staring and holding her like he was.

He walks beside her and bends down looking into the bonnet. Beth's eyes tilt over to take a look and she liked what she saw. She grins to herself and she can tell how strong he is, he's definitely a runner, just perfect she thought, if there was such a thing as perfect, Deputy Rick Grimes definitely would be classed perfect in her books.

"So was you goin' to poke me with the dipstick?" he asks with a hint of sarcasm whilst he grabs the cloth and wipes away at something.

Beth looks to the object in her hand and she laughs. It was the closest thing that she could grab to defend herself if needed to. She was thinking of what to say and then she realises that he was teasing her.

"I could hurt you ten different ways with this baby and I'm pretty good at fencing!" Beth replies holding the stick in the on guard position.

Rick turns around and takes her in noticing how poised she was in her position that he actually thought she wasn't joking and she looked quite sweet trying to prove her point.

"Well, I fenced in college as a sport" Rick replies leaning back on the car wiping his hand and then looking back up to Beth with a smirk.

"So did I, but it was just a hobby, nothing serious" she says looking around "one day, we'll have to have a duel, I'm pretty fast!" She says challengingly and secretly wishing to duel with him in other ways.

Rick raises his eyebrow not knowing whether she was serious and she hands him the dipstick and when he goes to take it, she doesn't let go and they're both holding onto the object at a standstill.

Rick finally grins back to her, never had he come across a girl who openly challenged him and at a fencing match, if at all anything. He hadn't fenced since college, maybe he should brush up on his techniques he ponders. He cocks his head and accepts her challenge and Beth tries not to break eye contact, they were having some sort of stare out but his eyes were piercing into her that she became extremely shy, she has to turn away and she lets go of the dipstick.

Rick laughs as he wipes the dipstick down looking at her and then places it back where it belongs under the bonnet.

"Looks like your battery died, I don't have the jump lead, I'll radio for the recovery truck to come and get your car and I can drop you off and you should be able to collect your car from the garage tomorrow?" He suggests.

Beth was so grateful and it was beginning to shower lightly, she agreed.

Rick slams down the bonnet, Beth grabs her purse and carryall out of the boot and locks the doors.

Rick walks over and takes her bags and gestures to his car. He opens the passenger's car door and Beth enters into it with a smile. Chivalry was still alive she sighed. It was a welcome relief, to stumble upon a true gentleman. He exudes chivalry with even his smallest actions.

Rick shuts the door and puts her bag in the back seat. Beth watches him in the rear-view mirror whilst he walks around, she had butterflies in her stomach. He opens the door and climbs in. Rick turns round towards her and they look at each other. He was more handsome up close right next to her, he looked to be in his early thirties to mid. She was crushing on a man possibly ten to fifteen years older to her and she wasn't sure how to feel about that. She always did have a thing for older men compared to men her own age.

"Where would you like me to drop you off?" he asks looking at her.

 _You can take me back to yours deputy!_ she wanted to say and she looks up hoping she didn't say it out loud. He was being the perfect gentleman, whereas she? - she sighs with relief as he was still smiling at her when he asked where she wanted to be dropped off.

Beth finally gave him the directions to her father's farm, he knew the way.

He starts the car and looks over to her. Beth looks at him questionably. He reaches over leaning right up next to her, his face literally brushes up close past her chest, she has to hold in her breath, her chest falls and rises and she watches as he opens the door and shuts it properly. The light hadn't gone off on her side signalling the door wasn't shut and he didn't want her falling out. He looks up at her and then moves back into his seat.

"The beeping sensor must not be working your side but the light is!" Rick points so she doesn't think he was trying to hit on her in the car.

Beth pushes her hair behind her ear and says blushing "thanks".

He nods and begins to drive her to the farm. They sit in comfortable silence with soft music playing in the background. Rick glances into his mirror and then looks away and then she does the same, both trying not to get caught out by the other.

They finally reach the farm. Beth looks up at the house, there was a lone light on in the house, her father must still be up or he had dozed off in the armchair.

"Well, this is me" she says taking her seat belt off.

Rick looks up at the house, he thinks he's been here once before trying to remember, he looks around curiously.

The porch light comes on and then an elderly man comes out with his dog tailing along behind. Beth waves and then opens the door. Rick gets out and grabs her carryall and walks around to see the dog jumping off the porch, running, tail wagging in excitement to see Beth. His front pores jumping up and holding on to Beth's arms and she dances around in a circle with him and Rick can't help the smile on his face watching. Rick looks up to hear the man laughing walking down to meet them. Beth rushes over and hugs the man and kisses him on the cheek.

"Hey baby girl, you should have told me you were coming home, I would have come get you!" he says kissing her hair and pulling her in for a tighter squeeze.

"I wanted to surprise you daddy!" She laughs stealing his cigar out of his pocket and looking at it dismayed. She holds it up in his face, tapping her foot on the floor with a tut shaking her head.

"Busted!" her father says mischievously "C'mon Bethy, I've been saving this for a special occasion and today seems to be a special occasion, my baby girls come home having taken time out of her ever so busy schedule to come see her old fart of a father!" he says opening his arms for another hug.

Beth gives in and returns to his embrace "just this once daddy, you know I don't like you smoking, momma won't be pleased if she was around" Beth says sadly.

"Your momma would forgive me just this once and I know you're as every bit like her and you'll forgive me this once too" he replies and Beth nods an innocent okay.

That did it, it took that one little facial expression, her father scrunches his face up knowing what he was going to do that would make his little girl happy.

"Ok! You win! You always win!" he replies sulking.

Beth smiling hands the cigar over to her father and he snaps it in half and hands it back to Beth who puts it into her pocket to discard of it later and she kisses his cheek, it was a reward worth more than the cigar he said.

Her father looks up remembering the man standing watching them. He walks over offering his hand out.

"Rick?" he asks in disbelief taking in the Officer when they meet in the middle.

Rick looks up closer, his mind working overdrive and it hits him, he recognised the man, how could he forget this man.

"Herschel Greene?" he whispers to himself.

"Mr Greene!" Rick says finally putting a name to the face and shaking the old man's hand with a big smile on his face.

Beth watches them both, shaking her head, she has to interfere.

"Wait - You two know each other?" Beth interrupts their greetings completely and utterly gob-smacked looking from one to the other.

"Bethy, you know my old friend Richard Grimes, used to be Sheriff of a nearby country, well this is his son, Richard Grimes Junior, known by all as Rick!" her father says clapping Rick on the shoulder.

"How are you son, I haven't seen you, let's see, the last time I saw you was when you got married, how is Lori and your son?" Herschel asks enthusiastically wanting to know what his friend's son has been up to after all these years.

Hearing all this, Beth suddenly felt sick to her stomach silly. She was flirting with a married man and he did nothing to stop her. She takes a look over at Rick in disappointment, he's married, all the good guys were married, he was just humouring her, being nice and she took it the wrong way. The infatuation she had with him took over her mind. She was a silly college graduate who'd found success over one book, that book took her all of her college years to write and get published. She just wanted to go in, climb under her covers, play some sad music (Adele) and go to sleep and hopefully not dream of Rick Grimes.

"It didn't work out with me and Lori, we're divorced" Rick replies and there's no sadness when he says that but there's sadness when he says the next part.

"We're sharing custody of Carl," he sighs "he's eleven now and doing great in school, academically - he's a genius, doesn't get that from me" Rick laughs "and he's getting into sports which is my forte, I try and make all his games and help out with practice where I can, it's hard but Carl's a great kid, he's toughs as boots, he gets that from my father!" Rick cheers up listing all of Carl's achievements.

"Oh Rick, I'm sorry, I never knew and where is that rascal father of yours, haven't seen him in years!" Herschel asks changing a painful subject of divorce.

Rick chuckles "Dad, what can I say, he's moved into a retirement home," Rick looks up and holds up his hands "I didn't put him in there before you chew my ear off, he wanted to go and he's actually happy, it's nothing like a retirement home, it reminds me of a college dorm, tidier but with mature people but still mad and hectic!" Rick laughs on the last time he visited his dad "I wasn't happy, I wanted him to move in with me but he doesn't want to cramp my style, me cramp his but the day he wants to leave and wants familiar territory, I've got a room ready and waiting for him." Rick replies.

"I remember why I always liked you when you were little" Herschel says pulling Rick into a side hug "You were always a good lad, take after your father, you tell me which retirement home, so I can bust him out of there for a day!" Herschel winks.

"I'm sure he'd like that a lot" Rick says happily.

He wanted his dad to be happy, he knew he missed his mother who died a couple of years ago and the friends that were around, where what was getting his dad through the heartache and loss and with Herschel reappearing would only make his dad's life the richer. He remembers the stories they used to tell one another. Rick's eyes move slowly over to Beth's, she was standing there not knowing what to do with herself and Herschel catches Rick staring over at his youngest.

"Bethy honey, you won't remember but when you were little, both you and Maggie had crushes on this fine man. You said you were going to marry him one day and Maggie went off in a huff because you were so adamant and wished on a shooting star before she could!" Herschel chuckles watching Beth's reaction.

Beth looks up, her mouth open ready to debate but then she remembers the college guy that joined the academy and she looks up at Rick, he was her first ever crush and her cheeks burn red.

Rick looks at Beth trying to do the math and he blushes remembering her. She was just a kid back then and he was in his beginning twenties. He begins to shift on his feet hoping his father's friend who had a hand around his shoulder wouldn't use his other hand to strangle him if he knew what type of thoughts and graphic dreams he's had of his precious daughter. He never looked at Beth like that back then but this was a grown woman in front of him, he couldn't help it. Who'd have thought a decade later he'd be considering asking her out on a date.

"It was nice to see you again sir, I'd love to chat and reminisce about the old days but need to get back to the station, chief will be expecting me," Rick says not looking at Beth now going into deep thought, the lines on Rick's forehead told Herschel he was suddenly disappointed and saddened.

"Yes, I don't want to keep you and thank you for dropping Beth home, safe and sound," Herschel says with a kind smile.

"Oh, it was my pleasure, I'll take my leave, good night Mr Greene" Rick says nodding his head putting his hat on his head. Before he turns to leave he looks at Beth.

"Miss Greene" he literally whispers but she hears him and looks up to meet his eyes focused on her, they weren't shining as bright as before.

"Good night Deputy Grimes" Is all she says, she wanted to say something to him but she didn't know what.

Beth was embarrassed. He probably thinks of her as that little girl and not the woman she is now, they barely knew each other back then but she wanted to get to know him now, the question was, did he? She highly doubted it. She was that silly little girl in that silly frilly church dress, hair in a french braids and she had those awful braces on her teeth _god what a geek_ she frowns.

One last look, Rick turns and makes his way to his car. Beth watches him climb in and as he backs out to turn the car around, he drives off the farm and puts his hand out the window with a wave.

Beth watches until he's out of sight and Rick watches Beth in his mirror. He sighs thinking she may think he's too old for her, there was a twelve to fifteen years difference between them. It was nice thinking that maybe a woman like Beth would have been interested in a guy like him. She needed someone on her wavelength. It was a nice thought he thinks as he turns onto the main road and heads in the direction of home.

Herschel turns to Beth.

"I'm guessing your mother's old car broke down again?" Herschel asks and she just nods.

"In a way that car's a blessing in disguise," he looks at Beth knowing she had a crush on Rick all those years ago and it looked like those feelings had resurfaced.

There was nothing to stop anything from happening now that they were both adults and clearly liked one another and to top it, Herschel adored Rick so he wouldn't be pressing the trigger on his shotgun when he came knocking in the near future, he was sure of it.

"Who'd have thought Rick Grimes turning up on the farm after all these years, such a lovely boy!" he says taking Beth's shoulder in his arms and the bag leading them into the house.

Beth didn't ask what he meant, she was clearly lost in thought of the man she'd probably never see again.

 **To be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thanks for the views to the guys reading and thank you to Guest, Ameliya86, Zombielibrarian and malzateb for your comments, here is the next chapter. I'll be back to updating my other fics.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters.

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. Thoughts in Italics.

* * *

 **The Mansion And The Things That Go Bump**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

The following morning, Beth opens her curtains all bleary panda eyed, she didn't take off her makeup, she had messy hair like she'd been electrocuted and was plain miserable. Yawning, stretching and turning to walk to the bathroom to take a shower, she does a double take. She slams her body against the window pressing her face up against it and just stares. Right there, parked by the other cars was her car! She wipes her eyes to be sure she wasn't dreaming this all up. She blinks and her eyes widen.

Beth grabs her dressing gown and runs down the stairs nearly knocking her father over who spins round on his one leg having just taken off his prosthetic to sit down. He grabs hold of his cup and plate piled with biscuits thinking he was caught red handed munching on them when he should be eating that horrible healthy muesli Beth and Patricia insist he eats.

"Where's the fire?" he shouts juggling the cup, plate and his book held under his armpit, sighing with relief Beth didn't see the biscuits.

He was saved from a lecture of what those tiny pieces of heavenly biscuits would do to his blood sugar levels and his diabetes and not forgetting the lecture that he could lose his other leg if he carried on neglecting the doctor's instructions.

Beth bursts out through the screen door and stands out on the porch catching her breath. It was a short run but she had hyped herself up.

"DADDYYYYYY!" Beth shouts from the porch in a high pitched voice.

Herschel hobbles out with his crutches and follows Beth's gaze.

"Isn't your momma's car meant to be in the garage being fixed?" Herschel asks now confused scratching his head.

"Yeah or we're both hallucinating that Buttercup is parked up on the grass?" Beth says looking up at her father.

Beth bounces down the stairs and jogs over to her car barefoot and she walks around inspecting it in shock. It looked spic and spam clean, she was confused. The back light had a tiny crack, she had backed up and hit a tree the previous day in a hurry but it had been fixed.

She sees something yellow sticking out flapping with the wind. She leans over to the screen and pulls it out from beneath the windscreen wiper. She opens it and her eyes race to read the note and her face breaks out into a smile. Herschel makes it over trying not to slip due to the grass being soggy and slippery from the night's rain.

"Well?" Herschel asks taking in the sight of Beth's muddy covered feet shaking his head.

"Deputy Grimes had the car dropped off this morning!" she says reading his note again giddy.

"Didn't Rick say you should be able to collect your car from the garage sometime today?" Herschel asks remembering Rick's exact words last night and he sneaks a peek and reads the note over Beth's shoulder.

* * *

 _"_ _Dear Miss Beth,_

 _Your cars been fully serviced._

 _I know you're a busy novelist and don't have time, so I took it upon myself to make sure the little beauty got checked top to bottom so when you're driving to your book signings and parties, you'll have a safe and reliable car to do so._

and

 _I don't like the idea of you being stranded in the middle of nowhere and if you are, I'd like to be the one driving by to help but that's not guaranteed, so make sure your car has regular services, you need to get from A to B without breaking down!_

 _I have a man whose reliable and won't bleed you dry, 100% guaranteed!_

 _Hopefully it will be guaranteed that we meet again!_

 _For the man's details, of course, why else right?_

 _I guess that's it._

 _Just one thing else, have a nice day!_

 _From_

 _Officer Friendly"_

* * *

"He did" Beth says smiling all dreamily as her hand runs over the note. She can feel Rick's handwriting, the biro he used, it's indentations on the paper.

Herschel catches Beth's face and he recognised that look, the same look his wife had when she read his notes.

"Oh!" is all Herschel says with a small smile.

"Yea!" Beth sighs pushing her mad hair out of her face.

Beth begins to walk back towards the house on the slippery grass. She slips and lands on her bottom with a squelchy thud, she looked like a toddler attempting to walk and lost her footing. Herschel flinches and rushes over to help Beth up trying not to fall himself but she was staring at the note already up on her feet and continues her walk towards the stairs. Herschel had anticipated a scream or a complaint of pain or some tears like she should have, the swoosh and splat echoed, Nelly had looked up from her breakfast watching Beth and shook her tresses.

Herschel looks at the car and then back at Beth to see her trip up the stairs grabbing hold of the railing. She hangs off the metal, she looks drunk still staring at the hand written note from Rick with that smile still on her face. She finally hauls herself up after two attempts and is off again and smacks straight into the screen door. Herschel covers his face mumbling to himself. When he removes his hand to see his baby girl had finally managed to open the door and disappear inside, he hears a loud crashing noise. He looks up at the skies shaking his head laughing.

"Annette dear, I think I've lost our baby to the deputy!"

Seeing the sun break out from behind the cloud, he smiles knowing it was his wife's way communicating to him that she was happy. Herschel kisses his fingers and presses it up towards the sun.

"I know honey, I know, he's a good man and I like him too!" He says looking up to Beth's bedroom window now that there was happy music playing loudly and not Adele "I like him a lot!" pleased of the change in the mood of the music.

Herschel grabs his crutches and makes his way towards the house and sees Beth's muddy footprints leading into the house and most likely up the stairs and she'll be laying on her bed re-reading the note over and over from Rick Grimes.

"Guess I'll be cleaning up, teaches me for trying to sneak in those biscuits, she's just like her mother!" He says going inside to put those biscuits back into the biscuit tin and then to find the mop and bucket.

* * *

Beth was busy with her book tour promotion and Rick being the Senior Deputy was always on the go. They had unpredictable schedules and finally after another week passing, they see each other again.

Beth was feeling under the weather but had gone to King County to see a friend she had arranged to meet weeks ago and a woman on the street recognised her and ran over yelling her name not believing she was here. A crowd of people storm around asking Beth for autographs and pictures.

It was a quiet day as Rick drives into the square and then he sees the commotion of people. It was too good to be true, he frowns. There were no events scheduled, the carnival wasn't until next weekend. He had his town's public events embedded in his mind as he and his fellow deputies policed most of them and it was his business to know what went on in his county.

He turns on his siren when he sees pushing and shoving erupting. He grabs the radio and his strong voice booms out the public address system telling them to leave the area and to stop the public nuisance.

Some of the guilty parties seeing Rick turn and run away but still a few deaf to everything around them remain clawing their way through trying to get to Beth.

The sun was up high noon and there was a blanket of heat making everything hazy. The heat makes people crazy and act crazier than their normal crazy.

Rick drives through the crowd making them break apart. When he can't go any further, he gets out the car and pushes past making his way to the centre.

"PARTY'S OVER, MOVE ALONG!" Rick shouts over the crowd and another patrol car comes swerving in. Leon and Shane come rushing out assisting clearing the area.

Finally reaching the source of the commotion, Rick comes face to face with Beth, she looked overwhelmed and then a hysterical woman tries to grab Beth but Rick is faster, he grabs Beth's hand and pulls her into him, wrapping his arm around her shoulder securing her from the fans.

"BACK AWAY!" he barks and he uses his other free hand to move people out the way, telling them to move along before he calls the van and puts everyone in jail. The crowd begin to breakaway hearing that, Rick didn't sound like he was bluffing, he had that pissed off look on his face not to test him.

"You ok?" Rick asks squatting down beside Beth once he seats her in the passenger's seat of his car. He notices her struggling to breathe and her face has turned pale.

Beth nods her head and then shakes it, pointing towards her chest and up to her throat, she tries to grab for her purse and it falls with her fumbling and she's suddenly grasping for air.

"What is it?" he asks grabbing hold of her hand, he remained calm as not to scare her but inside he was panicking.

Beth pulls her hand to her mouth and starts to demonstrate holding something towards her mouth and pressing a button.

Rick understanding rifles through her purse and locates the item. He shakes it, leaning up, he presses it in her mouth and she inhales, he repeats it until she pushes his hand away. Rick wipes her fringe out of her face and stays knelt in front of her. He grabs the newspaper and fans her to give her some air, the heat seemed to have evaporated all the air. Beth kept her face focused on him and after a while her breathing was back to normal rhythm. Rick reaches towards his glove compartment and pulls out a bottle of water, unscrewing it, he helps her take a few sips.

"Thank you" Beth says gratefully taking the cap from his hand, screwing it back up, she hands it over but he puts his hand on top of hers and pushing it back to her shaking his head "You keep it, you need it!" he says gently.

Beth gives him a grateful smile wiping her mouth.

"You shouldn't be goin' around on your own, where are your people?" He questions remembering her car breaking down a couple of weeks ago, confused. Beth was the talk around wherever he went, he didn't understand why her management didn't have someone with her for incidents like this.

Beth manages to smile, looking down at the deputy and his concern.

"I'm not famous…not yet anyway!" she manages to laugh "and that's the first time that has ever happened, the crowd with the heat, it all just overwhelmed me, I just lost it, totally embarrassing!" she says looking away from Rick.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed, you had an asthma attack! I'm just glad that I got here in time, could have been a different outcome!" he says looking down thinking. Beth just watches him and then he looks up.

"I'd like to speak to your publicist, agent, management, they should have someone with you, you can't just walk around like a normal person, they've got your picture and book on every billboard and stand around the whole of Georgia and you know we crazy people, get crazy when the sun shines down and you've got a face that nobody's gonna forget!" he says disturbed "I can't forget" he whispers to himself but Beth hears him.

Her heart just skipped a beat, she felt woozy and has to gulp down some more water, her hands slightly shaking, he helps her hold the bottle with his hand on her back to support her.

"You can't go wonderin' around on your own, you need at least a friend or someone with you until all this hysteria dies down, don't you have anyone you can call when you need to go out?" he asks.

"People have lives and I don't think I've made enough money to be able to hire a bodyguard" she laughs whilst she watches Rick rubs his face with concern looking down at the floor and then he speaks.

"Wherever you need to go, tell me and I'll take you" he suggests decidedly.

"You're jokin' right?" Beth says looking at Rick.

Rick stands up, walks away for privacy and talks to his Chief through the radio.

Shane watches as he tells a few women to move along and that there was nothing to see.

"It's all arranged, the Sheriff has given his agreement that I should escort you to your appointments this afternoon especially with what just happened! Next time, we'll have to close off an area with you being driven to the hospital in the back of an ambulance and then your father will kill me for knowing what just happened and then he'll go down for murdering a cop!" He informs her giving her that little smile and she smiles back.

"Only if you're sure?" She finally asks, the incident was actually frightening.

"I'm sure" Rick sighs happy that she accepted his offer otherwise he'd be worried all day.

Rick hands Beth her purse and waits for her to get comfortable. He pushes her puffy skirt in before he closes the door. Rick whistles to Leon to get his attention and waves him over. Leon jogs over and Shane watches Rick give Leon instructions clapping Leon on the shoulder grateful. Rick walks to his side of the car and gets in. Shane observes close as Rick talks some more to Beth and she laughs at something he says. Rick turns on the air conditioning in the car and Beth leans her head to the side to Rick and smiles and Rick smiles back looking at Beth. Shane takes a few steps forward and he swears Rick was giving Beth _'The Eye'_ and then that smile of his, why was Rick giving the girl that smile - Shane stood there thinking.

"Hey Leon!" Shane calls his partner over.

"Where's Rick goin' and who is that chick with him?" Shane asks.

"That there is Elizabeth Greene, the novelist of the most talked about book!" Leon answers Shane looking at him as if he was mad and where had he been for the past months.

"Rick's escorting Miss Green, he and Chief don't want her going around without some protection from what just happened and Rick knows her so he offered!" Leon replies and then rushes off.

Shane watches Leon and then looks back up to see Rick's car turning off out the square. Shane tries to think of an Elizabeth Green but for the life of him, he didn't know who she was. He knew everyone Rick knew, they'd run around together since they could walk. Shane gets his cell out and types in Elizabeth Greene into the search engine and then pages and page of information come up and he flicks through some and reads about her success. Shane then sees who her father is, Herschel Greene and there's pictures of Beth with Herschel, Maggie and Shawn and he thinks long and hard and he realised Elizabeth is Beth, the daughter of the Veterinarian, Farmer and Rick's dad's old friend. She must have been a kid back when he went to their farm, Maggie was a hot sassy brunette who was in her late teens.

"Jesus Rick, you're playin' with fire, her daddy's gonna shoot you when he realises your sniffin' around his baby girl, his young baby girl!" Shane says shaking his head looking at a stunning picture of Beth on a night out, he lets out a low whistle.

Rick escorted Beth around to her appointments without fuss waiting for her in his car. They ended up grabbing ice-cream and soda and talking. Both enjoying each other's company and their time together, they made the most of it and grabbed some dinner when they realised what the time was. Rick didn't get a single call come through his radio, it was working but no calls to him and he didn't question despatch like he normally would have, he was happy to take this time and just spend it with Beth.

After that their lives kept throwing them into each other's paths. Rick took this as a sign and could no longer keep his feelings to himself. Rick finally asked Beth out to dinner, a real dinner date and she'd said yes without thinking and that made Rick ever so happy.

At the end of their first date, Rick dropped Beth off at the farmhouse, he kissed her goodnight on the porch. When he opened his eyes, Beth slowly opened hers and he searched those mesmerising eyes and they shone back at him. Beth just smiled and Rick couldn't think of anything to say at that moment, all he could think of was kissing her again so he leant back in and kissed Beth again ever so slowly and tenderly savouring the feeling of her sweet lips against his. Rick took Beth into his arms and she clung on to his neck with one hand and caressed his cheek with the other kissing him back showing how much she wanted to continue this and thus began the start of their romance.

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"What are you thinkin' about sweetheart?" Rick asks observing Beth whilst holding up a pair of worn out jeans and Beth points to the clothes recycling bag.

"Just about the good times we had here!" Beth smiles folding clothes and placing them into one of the suitcases.

"We've made beautiful memories here, we'll make a whole lot more in our new home!" Rick says chucking the jeans into the bag and makes his way over and sits on the bed behind Beth wrapping his arms around her, kissing her cheek.

"I know but it's nice just thinking back and I'm so glad you went to that book signing Rick!" Beth replies leaning back against Rick's chest, she was getting sentimental again and Rick notices and hugs her tighter.

"Me too!" Rick replies.

"I'm so glad Michonne dragged you there." Beth replies grabbing Rick's arms and pulling them tighter around her body.

"Well had I known you then I wouldn't have needed to be dragged, I'd have been waiting in line as soon as it was dawn!" Rick tells her leaning in pressing warm comforting kisses to her neck.

"That's nice but you have to stop, we need to finish packing!" Beth tells Rick.

"Packing can wait for twenty minutes!" Rick grins cheekily sneaking his hand up her top.

Beth grabs a pillow and smacks Rick over the head.

"Fold and pack first and then I'll let you play later!" Beth order him jumping off the bed and makes her way over to the wardrobe sighing, they had so much stuff.

Rick groans and begins to fold following Beth's gaze.

"I'll wear this later!" Beth offers teasing holding a red lingerie set he gifted her.

Rick eyes the garment remembering and his lips creep up and then he speeds up folding and packing, jumping up off the bed and grabbing clothes from the wardrobe. Beth laughs, she's never seen him work so fast with laundry and folding clothes.

Beth reaches for their photo albums, she sits down and looks through their past year and wonders what the next years will be like in their new home.

 **To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Thanks for reading and the comments from everyone who has commented and the notification from Layvba today reminded me I have a fourth chapter ready sitting waiting to be posted, so here it is!

 **DISCLAIMER: S** **mut in this chapter**

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters.

Apologies in advance for any spelling and grammatical errors. Thoughts in Italics.

* * *

 **The Mansion And The Things That Go Bump**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

Beth lays in bed listening to the shower go. It was moving day and Rick was up at the crack of dawn checking he had labelled all the boxes correctly and numbered them for each of the trucks. Rick loves bubble wrap, god he couldn't get enough of it, he and Glenn spent hours wrapping everything so they'd bounce if they fell. She caught them bouncing a ghastly wedding ornament hoping it would smash but the thing was resilient and Rick even unwrapped it but it still would not smash when he dropped it on the wooden floor. Beth laughs in bed as she reaches over and grabs a sample and twists the sheet listening to it snap, crackle and pop. Rick had a system in place and once the removal men arrived, he could co-ordinate them efficiently with no fights, qualms or mishaps that removal men usually go through in a day so they could be on the road as soon as they were packed up and ready to roll.

Rick was always one step ahead, he estimated it would take roughly three hours once they were on the road and he wanted all the boxes unloaded in the mansion within the time the removal contract was booked up till and not a minute later. He didn't want to pay the late charges fee for the trucks or the charges per removal man so with his plan in place, he knew they'd not be looking to foot the extra charges, they were extortionate rates as it wasn't just moving down the road. Even though they could now afford some luxuries, he wasn't willing to spend what he didn't need to and that was what she loved about Rick; he would always be the same man she fell in love with and married even with all the inheritance they have to play with, she wasn't a spender and she was glad that neither was Rick. He would never gamble a dime of their money or waste it for no reason and she knew they'd be okay, he'd make sure of it.

The removal trucks were booked for 11:00am so they would have time for a quick drive to their favourite diner, KC's Diner for one last KC's Breakfast and say their goodbyes to the community of friends Rick had made since he was a child. They all loved Rick and were devastated to learn he was leaving. They all thought he'd become their Sheriff one day, retire in King County an old man and live out the rest of his life watching his grandchildren taking after his footsteps but that wasn't going to be any more. The mood in the county went down to its all-time low, they realised they were going to most likely end up with Shane Walsh, the unworthy ex-best friend as their Sheriff. Nobody was thrilled so the goodbyes were going to be very emotional and heavily teary.

To show how much Rick meant to them all, the closest of locals planned a Bon Voyage Breakfast Party for Rick. He was going to be blown away to see how many people turn up, love him and will miss him. Rick had refused a good bye party that the boys at the station suggested to be held at the country club where all the big functions were held. He didn't want any fuss but Beth had overheard a few of the organisers at one of the stores last week of their secret Bon Voyage Breakfast Party, the boys from the station were going to be there, dropping in and out during the course of the morning with permission granted by The Sheriff. The only person not invited was Shane. Beth was sad about that as she learnt how close Rick and Shane were before Rick's divorce from Lori but she had to push that aside, Rick never wanted to bring the topic of Shane up, he was in the past according to him. Anyway, the ringleaders bustled her into the store room and made her promise to keep one teeny tiny secret from her husband and they made her practice her surprised and shocked face for when she walked through the doors with Rick. She was going to miss their cute little county.

Beth lays there stretching out her limbs in their bed smiling fully rested. She really needed it and Rick had sensed it when she woke up light headed, he caught her by the bathroom and carried her back to bed instructing her to rest, gave her her coffee, told her not to move a muscle once she finished her drink and just sleep, he had everything covered. She was hoping she wasn't coming down with a bug, there was so much to do and this was no time to be ill.

She honestly didn't know how Rick did it; he had so much energy and stamina working all those long hours, trying to spend as much time as he could with Carl as allocated to him by the courts and not forgetting her. She had always been up with the sun, growing up on a farm but she'd gotten lazy when she went off to college with no cows to milk, eggs to gather, horses to attend to so she was sleeping in later than normal but Rick, whatever his routine, he tried sticking to it or made time, never let anyone down, never let her down and when she asked him to lay with her for a few more minutes in the morning, he would and then he was off at double speed to make sure he didn't neglect his other duties, maybe himself but not his responsibilities. She really needed to take care of him and now that she didn't have a full-time job, she could do that. He always spoiled her and it was time Rick Grimes got the Beth Grimes Special Wife's Treatment. She was determined to keep that breath-taking smile on his face and the love shining in his eyes.

Rick walks into the bedroom, running a towel through his wet hair but stops when he looks over towards the bed and sees Beth wide awake and concentrating looking at her engagement ring and wedding ring. His mind goes back in time for when he sought permission and now his beautiful wife was laying there lost in memories in his bed, their bed of that time.

 ** _Flashback_** **–** **6 months after Rick met Beth**

Rick sits in the warm and cosy farmhouse with a steaming coffee sitting in front of him on the coffee table and Herschel sits in his armchair holding his own in both his hands.

Patricia comes into the room and Rick stands in greeting seeing the woman, the mother figure Beth looked up to from since her mother died. In the short amount of time he has known the petite curly blonde haired woman, he understood why Beth loved her mother's younger sister so much. She swooped in and took care of everyone at a time when she should have been mourning but she put aside her pain and stepped up to care of her late sister's children and became Herschel's assistant at the clinic once Beth went off to college. Rick knew this woman was going to be an important female figure in his life being so connected to Beth if all things went well.

Patricia gestures for him to retake his seat as she places freshly made and toasted bread with accompaniments in front of him with a welcoming smile. He could only smile back for her kind hospitality as she walks past patting his shoulder and was off again towards the kitchen. She always fussed when he came to visit and he looks over to Annette Greene's picture sitting centre stage on the mantle. She was truly blessed to have had such a loving family and he would love nothing more than to be a part of it.

"There's nothin' like a freshly brewed coffee first thing in the morning, wonderful!" Herschel sighs taking a long drag from his mug closing his eyes swaying his body side to side once the caffeine hits him in the right spot.

Rick smiles watching Herschel. He sees the little similarities between father and daughter. Beth did this whenever he made her coffee in bed the following morning when she stayed over. The thing was, he didn't want it to be like that any more. He'd like to make her coffee in bed every morning when he didn't have a night shift, he'd probably even be happy to make her one when he got in as she was heading out to work.

"Rick?" Herschel calls snapping him out of his thoughts.

Rick looks up and sees Herschel smiling like he knew something and was keeping his lips tightly shut together waiting for him to speak.

Rick fiddles with his Sheriff's Department's hat in his lap and then places it down beside him on the couch.

 _This is it!_ He tells himself, he was going to just go for it. His dad had said _"go for it son!"_ when he told him what he was planning on doing today and he was going to go for it!

 _Just go for it dumbass!_ He tells himself (Glenn's exact words when Rick told him not sure when the right time was) He sits there running his hand over his clean shaven cheek, he needed to do something with his hands - picking up his coffee, he'd spill it and taking a slice of toast, he'd drop it jam side down on his uniform. Why was he so nervous and jumpy he thought, this is Herschel, his dad's best friend who shared his love for Spaghetti Tuesday and voted to also have it on Wednesday nights - Beth made damn good spaghetti they both agreed.

Rick takes a deep breath and just goes for it.

"I'd like your blessing and support in asking for your daughter's hand in marriage." Rick asks holding Herschel's eyes with his own.

No hesitation, no fumbling with his words, just asks the questions he's been thinking of for weeks.

"I knew it!" Herschel smacks his hands together jumping up just as Rick finished his sentence and up jumps Buddy who was snuggled on the floor next to his feet barking watching his master hobbling over towards Rick.

Rick is up like lightening hoping Herschel had his prosthetic on, he was ready to jump to grab him if he didn't but thankfully Herschel was able to make his way over and pull Rick into a tight hug laughing and Buddy jumps up and his pores are on both Rick and Herschel's arms.

"What d'ya say Buddy, ya think Rick's good enough for our Bethy?" He asks.

Buddy barks twice meaning a yes which Rick had learnt from the time he's spent with the dog who never left Beth's side when she came to the farm.

"I knew you'd agree!" Herschel looks at Buddy patting his head watching his loyal dog sticking his tongue out wagging it excitedly.

"You've got two yes's!" Herschel replies to Rick and Buddy barks twice again.

Patricia comes rushing from the kitchen to find Rick and Herschel in an embrace and Buddy trying to get into the middle of them.

"What's all the commotion about?" She manages to get out, out of breath looking at them confused hoping a fight hasn't just broken out between the three of them, worried not knowing what she would do and why they'd be fighting.

Rick and Herschel part and Rick crouches down petting Buddy happily. Buddy rolls onto his back and Rick tickles his belly, he knew Buddy liked that and he never let anyone but the family members tickle him. The reactions from Herschel and Buddy, he's been given the green light and he couldn't be happier. He's been walking around with an expensive ring in his pocket for the past week, checking it every once in a while to get him through the long days on shift knowing who he could be going home to if she said yes once he asked her the question.

"Rick just asked for Bethy's hand!" Herschel tells Patricia.

Patricia covers her mouth stopping herself from screaming and rushes over and throws her arms around Rick hugging him.

"Oh my god, Bethy's gonna be speechless, she's gonna be deliriously on cloud nine!" Patricia tells Rick pulling away holding his arms.

Rick smiles seeing Patricia's reaction, he really hoped so too.

" _If_ she cries and doesn't stop, it mean's she's really happy and her answer is yes!" She advises Rick not to take it as a bad sign or a no.

Beth cries tears of joy at every proposal scene in a movie, god only knows how much she's gonna cry at her own, Patricia stood there wondering wishing she could watch the proposal herself.

"She's gonna say yes! I know it!" Patricia lets go of Rick pacing the floor back and forth, both Rick and Herschel watch.

"My spiritual advisor said that there was going to be a marriage celebration in the next couple of months! Oh my god, there's so much to do, so little time, where do we start?" Patricia begins to babble in excitement already mentally making a list of the things that needed to be done.

The discussions she and Annette had when Beth was born comes to mind and they gushed she'd make a beautiful bride when the time came when she grew up. Annette wanted Beth to wear her pearl earrings and necklace set that her parents had gifted to her on her wedding day, Beth had loved them when she was a little girl and she hoped Beth would one day pass them on to her daughter on her wedding day when the time came and then Patricia remembers the dress.

"Beth has always said when she gets married, she wants to wear Annette's dress, there's a few adjustments to be made but she's practically the spitting image of her momma was so the dress will fit like a glove, just a bit of modernisation will be required, Bethy wouldn't want too much change, she likes natural and vintage."

Patricia hadn't taken a breath and her breaths become laboured getting emotional and she bursts into tears when her eyes land on Annette's picture, she wasn't going to be here to watch another one of her daughters walk down the aisle.

Rick walks over and guides Patricia into his seat. He kneels down on one leg holding her hands on her lap, she looks at him with tears in her eyes.

"If Beth's momma would have been here today with us, she'd have loved you Rick!" Patricia tells Rick honestly and Herschel agrees wiping his eye facing away from them.

"I know you will but I need to ask," Patricia says hesitantly.

Rick nods gesturing to ask any questions she wanted, she had a right to ask.

"You'll look after Beth, watch out for her, never let anything happen to her, protect her, love her until your last breath?" Patricia asks grabbing hold of Rick's hands now. It would just comfort her to hear him say it even though she knew he would.

Rick sees the love of a mother, the worries and concerns, Patricia and Otis had no children of their own but they helped raise Beth as if she was their own.

"I,Richard Andrew Grimes promise to be Beth's lawful husband; to have and to hold her from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till death us do part according to God's holy law. In the presence of God I make this vow." Rick states looking at the table, touching the bible and looking back at Patricia.

Patricia smiles, it was all she needed to hear and looks over at Herschel who had retaken his seat. He had to take a seat hearing the marriage vows Rick was promising to Beth. It was sounding all real now, his youngest was going to be married, all his children have flown the nest.

"Should I be worried and do I need to kick Bethy's beau in the ass?" Otis asks walking through the door having walked in at the end of Rick reciting wedding vows on his knee to his wife.

Herschel and Patricia burst into laughter and Rick shakes his head laughing standing up as Herschel informs Otis that Rick was going to propose to Beth which earned Rick another embrace making him gasp from the round man's happy grip.

"I believe a big family gathering is due once the couple are engaged AND an even bigger engagement party hey?"

Otis announces thinking of holding the party in one of the bigger cleaner barns, country style. Maggie and Shawn both had their engagement parties in there and they could open up the doors for it to continue out on to the lawn, they could put up a marquee as the weather would be warming up. He was sure Beth wanted hers there too and Rick would give Beth anything she wanted.

"This is goin' to be the biggest party anyone's gonna see!" Patricia states sitting back in her seat.

Rick sits on the floor, he realised how big scale The Greene's would go for the youngest Greene girl, he didn't attend many parties but if the company was good, he was good and all for it, he just couldn't wait to see Beth's face. He feels like he's been given a second chance on life and he was going to do everything to make sure Beth was happy. If the family wanted a big grande affair then so be it.

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Rick stands there, their engagement and wedding were memorable days of his life. Herschel went out completely for Beth and him. He was happy Beth got the wedding she always wanted, now he planned on giving the married life Beth wanted.

"Hey, sleepy!" Rick says chucking his towel on the chair and makes his way over and crawls over and lays behind Beth "How are you feelin' Baby?" He asks touching her cheek and forehead.

"Much better, thank you!" Beth replies lacing her fingers into Ricks and holds it.

She turns around and faces Rick.

"Do you remember what you said to me at that baseball game on our third date?" Beth asks with a fist eating grin on her face, she was thinking about it just a moment ago.

Rick studies her face and grins back and then groans remembering how corny he was when it came out of his mouth. People would look at him surprised the things that came out of his mouth when it came to the topic of Beth.

"If I took you home, it'd be a home run!" He mutters covering his face with his hand and falls back on his back cringing at himself.

Beth clicks her fingers "Bingo!" She says.

She remembered, always will but just wanted Rick to say it to her again.

He was a massive baseball fan and finding Beth was one too, he took her to a home game. The words just came out of his mouth having seen his team win the game with a home run and she was there to celebrate with him and the fans and when Beth asked what he wanted to do after the game, the words just came out.

Beth giggles laying on his chest, she surprised him when she told him to drive her back to his house and she didn't leave until the following morning.

"You took me home didn't you!" Beth reminds him patting his stomach and running her fingers downwards.

"I did!" Rick uncovers his face and grins back in return remembering how that night ended and he had the best morning wakeup call and went into work that morning with a face like the cat that got the cream.

He feels Beth's naughty hand teasing him slipping into his towel and fondling him and he switches their positions, placing Beth beneath him, his hands begin to wander over her body now teasing her back.

"Maybe I can give you the same wakeup call?" Rick offers looking at the clock "We have sometime if we're quick?" Rick suggests pulling off his towel from his waist.

"Take me!" Beth yells as she opens her arms out wide and Rick pulls off her vest top in one fluid move making Beth giggle at his eagerness.

"Yes ma'am!" Rick murmurs kissing her lips gently cupping the curve of her breast.

Beth sighs at Rick's attentive lips and touches.

"Please hold on tightly, this is going to be a fast and bumpy enjoyable ride!" He tries to say in his voice of authority but it comes out deeper than expected making Beth smack him to stop as she laughs at him. He could such a goof-ball at times but she loved to see that playful and goofy side to the normal serious and reserved Rick Grimes that people know in public.

Rick fills her in one swift move making Beth cry out grabbing his shoulder and the back of his head and he buries his face into her neck letting his warm breath hit her skin. Rick lays there not moving and then looks up into Beth's eyes showing her his eyes full of love and want, all goofiness gone, the tenderness and adoration bursting from him. Beth pulls his face down and she kisses him and then kisses him hungrily to show Rick how much she loved him too, how much she wanted him at this very moment.

Rick breaks away from her lips as his presses kisses all over her face and down her neck, her collarbone and shoulders. He begins to move gently in her pulling Beth's legs around his waist. His hand snakes around her back and holding her, his other hand lifting her bottom up to meet his slow and powerful thrusts. He moves in and out slowly and Beth rocks her hips back and forth in time with him making small appreciative noises and Rick lets out a few of his own. He moves faster and faster and then slowly teasing her and driving her crazy until he picks back up with those glorious thrusts moving in and out of her.

"Rick!" Beth cries out.

Her head thrown back against the pillow as Rick runs his lips down her chest and nips at her pert nipple and takes it into his mouth, swirling his tongue watching her facial reaction and then he engulfs her whole breast as she arches herself up closer into him. Her nails run down his back at the sensation. Rick groans knowing when he looks in the mirror he'll see her red markings on his back telling him, he was doing something right that Beth desired and liked and his pace grows faster and harder and Beth tightens her legs around his hips lifting them up higher pushing her hips into him. Rick pulls Beth's hips up and he adjusts himself slightly to an angle and Beth latches tightly as he resumes and picks up speed thrusting in and out of her uncontrollably growling low and grunting loudly.

"Ough, ough, OUUUUGGGHHH...RICKKKKK!" Beth cries out loudly as she comes closing her eyes shut tightly seeing stars.

She's panting heavily as Rick continues to reach his own release, fuelled by Beth's moans and feeling her still clenching around his hardened hot length as she holds on tighter to him wanting his orgasm to be as good as hers, she whispers into his ears how good he feels inside her, how good he made her feel when he sent her off into ecstasy, the type of ecstasy only he could give her, she wanted to feel it over and over again as her hands run down his back and she gropes his ass down into her and she pushes herself up into him repeatedly!

"BETHHHHHHH!" Rick shouts growling loudly coming hard and fast, spilling up inside his wife and then collapsing on top of her.

Beth holds on to Rick as he breathes heavily on her, running her hand in his hair as he slowly rocks inside of her until he becomes limp.

"Baby, that was," Rick tries to catch his breath.

"How was the ride?" Beth asks smiling tilting her head as she wipes the perspiration from above Rick's lips and kisses him.

"Best ride I've ever been on, that was amazing, your amazing!" Rick says hoarsely lifting his head up once he could see clearly again "I'd like to do that again when I catch my breathe!" Rick states dropping his face back on her chest running his hands on her smooth hips.

"The next rides gonna have to be in our new home Hot Stuff! We have to get up and get to the diner before the removal guys get here!" Beth tells Rick remembering the surprise party but not knowing if she was going to be able to get up any time quick, she would love to just lay here with Rick for the remainder of the morning.

Rick pulls out of Beth and flops on to his back and pulls Beth down with him, she rests her head on his chest and he presses a kiss into her hair.

"We've got an extra fifteen minutes, I wound the clocks back fifteen minutes!" He says stroking Beth's hair "We've got some time to rest." He informs her.

Beth lifts her head up to catch Rick smiling.

"Clever you!" Beth says impressed.

"I knew you'd need some TLC as packing took longer than expected last night!" Rick shrugs and winks at her.

"So was this in your plan, in your schedule that nobody is allowed to touch?" Beth asks narrowing her eyes at her husband.

"Maybe, maybe not but I snuck in some time for us just in case!" Rick shrugs grinning resting his arm behind his head.

"Just in case!" Beth repeats tilting her head in question.

"Well Mrs Grimes, you can never keep your hands off of me and I knew you'd try to get me in between the sheets with those seductive eyes, hands, lips and goddess body and you succeeded!" He tells her.

"Your terrible Rick!" Beth swats his arm trying not to laugh but failing.

"Yes I'm terrible, so terrible, I set all the clocks back because I wanted to spend some private time with my ever so beautiful wife!" Rick states closing his eyes "Arrest me!"

"You always make time for me, you always think about my needs and I love these morning wakeup calls, I'm completely awake and ready for today!" Beth pulls his nose laying on top of him "I was worried but I'm not any more, I've got you and really that's all I need!" Beth tells Rick and hugs him.

"I'll always make time for you Beth, no matter how crazy things get. Tell me when you get worried, I don't want you to worry about anything, we can work things out together!" He tells her.

"I promise!" She tells him.

"And I think we should also keep one night free for Date Night. As soon as I get in from work, it's you and me and no interruptions, we can stay in or go out or stay in bed, I don't care so long as we're together and every other night, I'll make sure not to bring work home with me and I doubt I will, it's a quiet county, nothing much happens." Rick informs her.

"I like the sound of Date Night!" Beth replies looking forward to those nights.

Rick pulls Beth into a deep and passionate kiss and wraps his arms around her body and they snuggle in bed until the alarm goes off telling them it was time to get up to get on with the day.

 **To be continued...**


End file.
